From the Future To the Past
by SmilingSkullStudios
Summary: Arriving in the base of operations for the Survey corps Anaki and her companion Kurashi Armin are separated and questioned. Intense Yaoi in later chapters. Rating will go up when it needs to.
1. How it all Started

Prologue

My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza Mikasa Elizabeth Ackermin Holmes and currently I am getting ready to conduct an experiment. The topic my father is having me test is time travel, I'll be going 2000 years back in time to research a threat that has been missing for 2000 years. Of course I will be going with Armin my Kurashi Buki [translated to English it means "Living Weapon"] as a precaution and as a test to see a Kurashi's limits.

"Princess Ichigo are you ready to form the Mech?" sounded the emotionless voice of Amin Kurashi my partner.

I nod in confirmation, "Armin form model B.784 V.90, then execute procedure TR.2000." Armin hearing my command began to reconstruct his body to the weaponized mech model I requested. Once Armin had finished he kneeled down so I could enter the cockpit of the 30 meter mech. As I got to the entrance of the cockpit my friends Eliese Heichou and Fredrick Hange call for me to be safe and to find out how to beat the morphers. I just smile and give them a thumbs up as an agreement.

"Princess Ichigo we are wasting precious time. We need to go before the system circuits are overloaded and crash." Armin warned as I entered the cockpit. His holographic consciousness appearing beside me.

"Well Armin stop telling me it'll only make me go slower. Also stop using that nickname just call me Ichigo, ya twerp." I retorted playfully as I took my place on the control pad. I started to change in to the nerve ending full body suite but stopped because Armin has told me many times that it's not needed. He never really liked the fact that the nerve suit would cut into my body to connect to my movements, so instead he has found a way for our minds to merge together as we fight.

"Well then Armin do you think it's about time to go?"

"Yes. Proceeding with the Time Reversal experiment." I watched as days went by in mil-seconds, months in seconds, and years in minutes. No sooner did we arrive at our target time, the nature in this time was truly astonishing. The Red Woods towered far into the sky and the land was vast and full of free roaming animals with not an asphalt road to be seen. There was a small cottage here and there but not one person in sight._ 'Hmm where are all the people at? All my studies say that the year 870 was the year when humanity got back our freedom. So why it is that no one is anywhere to be seen?' _My thoughts were quickly answered when Armin gave me an alert that an unidentified object was approaching from behind.

"Armin check to see if it has any human vital signs." I need to know if it is human. If not there will be no reason to engage it.

"Princess Ichigo the object is showing signs close to those of morphers."

"What do you mean 'SHOWING SIGNS CLOSE TO THOSE OF MORPHERS'!?" I didn't know that a morpher would be able to follow me back in time.

"Princess there is one other object with human vital signs closing in as well." Armin's report was more than relaxing for me. _'They must be here to help me out.'_ I smile in relief and turn around to see just who it is that has come to save me, but I no other Mechs just two stray horeses that are saddled as if someone had been riding them. I soon got an alarm from Armin that two objects were closing in fast. I immediately spring from my spot on the terrain. The sight I saw was of two men using ancient technology coming right at me.

"Armin disengage model B.784 V.90 now, and switch to hand to hand combat mode."

"Rodger disengaging B.784 V.90 and switching to advanced combat mode." Armin had taken himself apart again and connected his makeup to my body as easily maneuverable armor and successfully intergrading our minds. By the time I reached the ground the two who tried to attack me were high in a tree watching me.

"Erin looks like there's another person like you and Annie. But she seems more skilled than either of you. Hey what's your name brat" The shorter of the two was starting to piss me off already, it's like he doesn't know how to act toward royalty not that I mind it. But unless you wanna die you will treat me with proper respect.

[WARNING LONG NAME MOMENT DON'T THE READ THE QUOTATIONS IF YOU DON'T LIKE LONG NAMES]

"My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza Mikasa Elizabeth Ackerman Holmes the eight-tenth of Castle Maria and Leader of the special task force. Now who are you and what are your reasons for attacking me!" I say this but I don't really care about who they are but why they attacked me.

"Captain what should we do what if she goes titan again?"

"Shut the hell up brat. My name is Levi Rivaille the brat over there is Eren Jaeger. As for the reason we attacked you is because you were an abnormal looking titan that was spotted in the walls near our base of operations." The man had come down from his perch in the trees and was now standing in front of me. It was slightly sad how I needed to look down on him literally.

"You're coming with us so let's go, brat 'Princess'." That's it this dude has officially pissed me the fuck off.

"Oh hell the fuck no, you will address me by my nickname Princess Ichigo you 5'2" midget. Armin enough play time we're in double team mode now!" It looks like I struck a nerve in both of my assailants. Levi looking pissed cause I called him a midget and Eren looked surprised and was looking around for someone. Meanwhile Armin has begun to reconstruct his body again, the only one who seemed to notice this was Eren.

"Uhm… Princess Ichigo y-your armor is, your armor is falling off…" his face was beat red as he covered his eyes so he didn't see. "A-and Ichigo how do you know Armin?"

"You stupid boy I've known Armin ever since he was created." I responded simply as Armin had finished his reconstruction. He still had that emotionless look on his face that he always did.

"Princess Ichigo I regret to inform you that we are in the wrong time era, we are currently in the year 850 and have no connection to the system circuits at this point in time. I strongly suggest that we go with them as well as get you new clothes." I know Armin was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"Well then looks like you'll get what you want Levi-bozu, but Armin you can ride with him I'll ride with Eren." I smiled and ruffled both Armin's and Eren's hair. The fact that I was riding with him caused Eren to pass out slightly so he ended up having to hold onto me as we went toward their base.

**Hope you all like it and please do feel free to leave a comment. It helps more chapters get typed up faster.**

**Until next we meet Sayonara!**

**3/17/2015**


	2. A look Into the Future

Shout Out to ElliGordon

* * *

Before we start a short poem

In Quests for Great Glory

Do Sorrows Truly Grow

With Aches of True Regret

Does Greatness Truly Come

For Glory Does Not Always Come

To those who truly Deserve Glory

It never shows

To those who do not Deserve Glory

It always shows

Ok I'll start the story again.

* * *

**Nudity and Marriage**

* * *

On the ride back to their base of operations something kept poking my ass. Eren was also breathing rather heavily; his hands were clammy and unpleasant against my bare skin.

"Eren control your breathing you're not the one running. Ginja is, so make sure to reward her with a treat when we arrive ok." I gave Ginja's neck a pat as I spoke to Eren, but not turning my head to look at him knowing all too well that I might lose sight of Levi and Armin.

"Who's Ginja? The only people here are you, me, Heichou, and Ar… I mean Buki-san." I still can't get Eren to say Armin's name for some reason.

* * *

**Back In The Future**

* * *

"Commander Ackerman where are you?! I have some wonderful news for you!" a man garbed in a white cape had entered the testing hanger. He was an older man who looked to be in his mis-40s, though his build did not show it. Upon entering further into the hanger he found a pair standing next to a black scorch mark on the ground. The first to turn around was a woman with jet black hair stained purple at the ends. She looks to be about 28 years in age. Her steel blue eyes held an agitated look when she had set them upon the unannounced intruder. Her dress was remincient of a mad hatter while the other was more formal. Her partner was a man who hid his brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. His hair fell to his knees but the locks of hair were tied back in a low ponytail. He looked no older than his companion though he looked much more professional. He wore a white dress shirt under a black vest. Black dress pants and dark brown dress shoes. In his hands he held a clipboard with a large stack of paper.

"Ah! Elease, Hanji what luck I have to have run into you! Have either of you seen Commander Ackerman? I have some wonderful news for her; she has the chance to finally make her beloved Father happy." The man's words were dripping with honey a honey that has been poisoned. He gave a smile that if viewed by an untrained eye would look genuine, but in reality the smile was anything but. There was an alternative intention behind it and it was horrible.

"We already know what you intend for Commander Anike, _Majesty._" The word 'Majesty' dripped from the women's lips as if it were a drink she had rejected. Her steel eyes regarded the man she addressed as Majesty with extreme hatred. "She has already left, she no longer is in this time period nor will she ever come back." Again her words pierced the air like a knife through a hunk of meat.

"What do you mean by that Squad Leader Eliese?"

"Just as she said your Majesty, Commander Ackerman is no longer here or able to return to here." This time the man next to Eliese spoke his words slightly more kind. "We sent her away to the past to save her from the horrible fate you would have forced upon her."

"So you think arranging a marriage between her and the Leader of the Shifter is a poor decision? Even though it will end this war! You two are always meddling where you should not!" the man was now starting to let his true colors show, and what ugly colors they were. "I should have you and Rivaille here imprisoned under treason!

"Well you can't you fucking Bastard. We are important to this country's survival. Really without us the people would be in utter chaos, but my concerts keep them calm."

"You are expendable but for the sake of the country you WILL bring back that Daughter of a whore by the end of the year. Unless you want your family's to pay for your insubordination." With that being said the King left the two there in utter dismay.

* * *

**~~~~Back to the Past~~~~**

* * *

When we had gotten back Levi told me to wait in the door way because it would keep me prying eyes. But my wait was starting to get annoying as Levi and Eren were currently in a group of chatty-cathies. One hour had passed before my patients had stretched too long, so I walked out of my hiding place with my hands placed firmly on my bare hips. The sound of my feet on the stone floor echoed throughout the room, which caused the group to turn and look toward the source of the sound.

"OI! Shorty it's about time you stop talking and get to the damn questioning already!" I was tapping my foot on the ground to show my annoyance, "Its starting to get cold you migit-ass-hole." If that didn't strike a nerve I don't know what will...

* * *

**Till Next Chapter**

**Sayonara**

**Finished:**

5/7/15

11:25 am.


	3. The Questioning

Thank you all for reading this I'm sorry for the lack of chapter postings but it's summer now so I'll post a bit more often.

Also Thanks so much For the support.

* * *

**The Questoning**

* * *

I sat in an old wooden chair in a white woolen dress they had managed to find staring at the blond haired man in front of me. They had taken Kurashi to a separate room from my own. They most likely felt it was the best course of action considering the report Levi had given them. But was it really necessary to have my arms bound together behind my back!?

"Seriously Ass-hole take these damned cuffs off of me already. This is starting to get uncomfortable."

"It's Erwin and like I've said before I can't do that. The cuffs are to keep you restrained and keep me protected." He had run is hand through his hair as he lean back in his chair causing the old frame to creak.

"Dude this wouldn't help to keep you safe all I need to do is give the order for Kurashi to attack. Oh and don't give me that '_You're in separate rooms in different parts of the building there's no way he would hear you_.' shit because he would, though as unbelievable as it sounds its true." Though these people don't seem to believe me.

_Erwin _just ignored my statement and got up out of his seat to walk toward a table with a stack of papers on its right end. Grabbing the stack of papers he returned to his seat with a serious look on his face. He was ready to start my questioning now as he scanned the documents he just grabbed.

"From Levi's report you seem to be able to transform into a Titan just like Eren. It seems you're skilled with an advanced and unknown type of hand to hand combat. Also you have a companion who had somehow managed to evade being noticed by either Levi or Eren. This is correct, no?" Some of his information was correct but at the same time all of it was wrong. The cocky look he gave while he spoke his little inquiry also pissed me off.

"No, not all of his report is true. I am unable to shift my appearance to that deplorable from those mongrels have. It is true that I am skilled in hand to hand combat but what I used against your men was not advanced, rather it was of the most simplest forms of my combat training. Also my so called companion has a name you know; his name is Armin B. Kurashi. Now get to a less annoying question before I get angry, Blondie." surprised by my words and tone Erwin sat straight in his seat. Looking me in the eyes for a moment before looking back to his documents.

* * *

**A Quick Recount of What Happened Earlier**

_Oluo, Mike, and Gunther had surrounded Anaki to take her into custody for questioning. Sniffing her like he usually does to everyone Mike was the first to get the wrath of the girl with snow white hair and no clothes. Following the swift punch to his stomach was a kick to the side of his face, which had knocked the poor man out._

_ "What the Hell did you do that for kid!?" Oluo had let go of his weapon to go check on Mike which was a huge mistake on his part. Quickly the girl grabbed his left arm, and threw him into the air then kicking him in the center of his back toward the ground. With a groan he began to get up again but was pushed back down by the girl's bare foot. She turned to Gunther signaling for him to come at her, which he did only to be slammed onto the ground head first. This both knocked him out and gave him a concussion._

_ "That was fun! Let's do this again sometime but bring Levi next time, okay?"_

* * *

**Back to The present**

"Alright then, this also says that you Hail from Castle Maria within its Shiganshina strawberry field."

"Yeah and I'm proud to King Alfred Holmes the thirds daughter." I announced pushing out my chest to show my pride in my family's name.

"That is good and all but our King is not named Alfred Holmes and Maria Castle does not exist."

"You think I didn't know that, I mean I'm 2000 years in the damn past Blondie! If I actually thought the place I was born still existed I wouldn't have let ya'll take me in for questioning." My retort was quick and more hostile than I wanted it to be. I am truly sorry though I'm not going to say it to this damn Blond S.O.B. "Oi, Blondie ya'll got something to drink in this place or what? Also if you would be so kind as to let me have a drink I would be extremely grateful to you." I gave my best puppy dog eyes hoping to get a cup of water or something. But it wasn't water I got; in fact I got tea though it goes to say I wasn't expecting such a pleasant treat.

"Soo…Uh how do you expect me to drink this if my hands a cuffed behind my back." I probably gave him the look you would give an idiot, but seriously how did he expect me to drink this?

"Lap it up like a dog or a cat, but if you promise not to attack me I'll let your hands go." I almost gave up on him for a minute but he saved what little hope I had.

"Alright I promise to not to attack you, even though I wasn't even thinking about attacking you. I'll also be nicer now thanks." I felt myself give a small smile to him as he unlocked the cuffs on my hands. The first thing I did was grab the cup of tea and take a small sip of tea.

"Ok time to continue the questioning. Now why were you naked in front of the new recruits when you were brought here? Also what's your cup size and the size of your underwear?" I almost chocked when he asked his last question.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT FOR YOU BLOND PERV!" I nearly slapped the old blond but didn't because I keep my promises. "Anyway why do you need that information, creep?"

"So we can get you some new clothes as well as a Servey corp. uniform."

"Won't need one Kurashi can easily copy that clothing design into his internal storage. Then I'll have him recreate it for me by re-configuring his genetic makeup, making him my outfit."


	4. The Questioning Part 2

"Ok. I have a single question, what exactly are you and your companion?" Erwin gave me a look that I could only describe as confused intrigue. I thought on how to word my answer. The silence in the room only seemed to thicken as time went on.

"Well Erwin I'm just a normal girl, Kurashi is a humanoid weapon. He is the first one ever born."

"How was he born if he is a weapon, hm Holmes?" Erwin had gotten even more confused than he was before. I took a sip of my tea before I continued my explanation. "I guess you could say Kurashi was um, artificially born." This gained me a look of amazement, but it didn't last long and a look of seriousness was once again adorning the face of my questioner.

"How good are you with 3D maneuvering gear?" Erwin wasn't looking at me, he had left his seat and was walking toward the door. "Also I want to test your statement of your partner's hearing, will you call him for me?" I smile at his request this is the one thing I love to do.

"Kurashi, I need you right now." not yelling because yelling hurts my ears. It only took 3 minutes for Kurashi to get to me, thought he did break at least 9 or 10 windows on the way. When I turned to look at Erwin the look on his face was hilarious. It was a mixture of anger, amazement and shock. I just laughed causing him to get even more annoyed.

* * *

**Later**

Anaki was out in the court yard of the barracks. She was strapped up to a 3D rig. Standing on guard were Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. "So all I have to do is pull this trigger." Anaki help up the handle to the blade pointing at the trigger. "Yes Now lets see what you've got Holmes." Erwin gave her a thumbs up to which she pulled the trigger. The spikes flew and lodged themselves into the side of the castle. She Pulled the other trigger which sent her flying toward the wall of the, which she slammed into face first. She began to fall backward toward the ground, yet some how she landed on her feet.

"Ugh, I can't use this here Erwin. " Anaki handed the gear to Erwin before walking back to her spot in the middle of the court yard.

"Holmes what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna do this without that stupid gear." Anaki got into a starting position before she sprinted toward the castle. You could here Erwin in the background telling her to stop but his cries went unheard. About 3 meters from the wall Anaki sprang up reaching about the third floor window where she proceeded to climb up to one of the castles spires. From the spire she jumped to the top of the tallest spire. All who were present were either wide-eyed or their jaw hit the ground, all except for Levi.

"That was fun. I haven't had to try like that in a while." Anaki had gotten down from the spire just by jumping.

"Holmes I need you to answer thi..." Erwin was cut off by Eren.

"Ichigo why do have a tail and cat ears?" hearing this Anaki lifted her hand up to touch her head to confirm Eren's question. Before she even spoke she smiled letting out a small chuckle.

"I forgot to tell you my DNA was spiced with every wild and domestic cat there is. So I have the agility of a Cheetah, the strength of a lion, the stealth of a Jaguar, and the senses of every cat."

"Oh Ok,...wait WHAT!" Eren looked like he was amazed. "What does that even mean?!" Eren was frantic at this point, Levi had walked over to him and slapped him in the back of the head. "Calm down Eren."

"Yeah so I'm kinda tired now so I'll be taking a nap now. See you when I wake up." Anaki had laid herself down on top of the stables in the sun and before any one could protest she was a sleep. Levi had tried to go wake her up but Kurashi stood in front of him.

"Move it Kid."

"No old man. NO ONE is to disturb Princess Ichigo's sleep"


End file.
